Hidden Power
by Chiquita97
Summary: Bella is human but has an amazing power. In the meadow she gets angry since Edward thinks he can kill her if he loses control and that he's a monster. She lets out the secret, how will he react to know that bella can kill him with one song? VAMPIRES
1. Secrets Out

**I own nothing all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer I own NOTHING. **

**I no own, so you no sue! READ AND REVIEW **

**It starts off at the first time in the meadow, dialogue from book. **

**Chp. 1 **

**Bella Pov. **

**_Imagine after the scene where Edward starts his speech with, "As if you can outrun me" OK Book 1, Pg. 264, Cause i don't wanna write it_**

**

* * *

**

I watched as he threw the branch with blinding speed, shattering it against another tree. He was trying so hard to show me how dangerous he is. If only he knew. Then he started talking about how he should leave because he could could hurt me and let me tell you I got MAD.

I stood up effortlessly and said to his face.

"Edward you can't hurt me no one can, I'm the most feared predator _I can kill YOU." _

_"_How do you expect me to believe that Bella, I'm a VAMPIRE and you are just a HUMAN." Now I was livid.

"You know what I won't argue I'll just show you, but be warned if after you see you think i'm a freak just leave. Now do me a favor and bring my guitar from my closet would you please?" He sighed stood up and ran not a minute later he was back with my guitar.

"OK here we go, but Edward promise me that if I get to into the song you will do anything you possibly can to stop me ok?"

"I promise."

"OK now sit and enjoy the show." I sighed and started the oh so familiar beat.

**(Song is Bring me back to life By: Evanescence, But lets pretend Bella wrote it) **

* * *

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

**At this point my hands were off the guitar but the guitar kept playing the melody.**

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

**Now I just knew my eyes were turning silver as the objects lying on the ground started to levitate, like the rocks, boulder, twigs, and the tree Edward had broken.**

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

**I looked at Edward and I knew he seemed frightened by the color of my eyes and the objects around him. **

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

**That was it I was losing control, I closed my eyes and sang louder making everything spin around in a blur.**

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

**I could see Edward trying to stop me but the objects were surrounding me now, He looked frightened  
**  
Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

**Everything around me started to slow down, Edward was still looking for a way to stop me**

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

**Everything stopped and turned to dust, suddenly I was being shaken in a pair of cold arms. **

* * *

"Bella are you OK?" He looked frantic

I smiled and stood up, 'I'm fine. so did you like my power?"

"It was amazing does anyone else know?"

"No, no one knows, this is why I avoid proms, dances, and talent shows, Cause I just get the urge to sing and i might just sing."

"Let's take you home we'll talk more when we get to the truck it's getting dark out."

He didn't seem like he thought I was a freak, let's just see what he says in the truck.

* * *

**So did you like it? BTW: Read And Review **

**And remember I'll only continue it If you the readers ask me to.**


	2. Explanations

**Chp. 2- QUESTIONS AND CONCERNS **

**Bella Pov. **

We got to the truck after hiking the 5 miles back. He was silent the whole way. I got scared, frightened, terrified. What if he thought I was a freak.

We got to the car and I got into the passenger seat deciding to let him drive. He was still quits.

"What are you thinking" he whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear it.

"I'm thinking about how frightened I am about you thinking I'm a freak." I peeked over through my curtain of hair. He looked strait at me then he laughed his bell-like laugh.

"You are terrified of what I think of you when I'm the Vampire."

"Yes because I can kill you, all it takes is a song." He got quiet.

"Let's play 10 questions." He said I just nodded ok, I understood it had to be ten, we were running out of time.

**(Bella, **_Edward_**) **

_When did you get your power? _**When I was 6 **

**When did you get changed? **_1918 _

_How does your power work? _**When I sing a song I get like telekinesis, but I can't control it at times. I could turn a person to dust if I mess up. **

**What powers do your family have?**_Alice can see the future, Jasper is an Empath _

_Have you ever killed someone? _**Yes**

**Have you_? _**_Yes _

_Who have you killed? _**A man I saw pointing a gun at a lady in an alley. When I was 12 **

**Who have you killed? **_Many people _

_Do you write your own songs? _**Yes they sometimes come when I feel a strong emotion. But I need my Guitar so I memorize it, then write it down **

**Do you think I'm a freak? **_No _

I was surprised.

He drove me home

He helped me improve my skill and control.

Life continued Peacefully.

But before I knew it, it was taking a turn for the worst.

* * *

**Cliffy, I'm sorry but i wrote three stories in one day check them out.**

**I'll update tomorrow**

**Read and Review.**

**If you want me to continue.**

**TTYL!**


End file.
